Dribble-Dabbles Drabbles
by yesnik
Summary: Drabbles using a prompt everyday, including PpG/RrB pairing, and a multitude of others. Leave reviews or even give me a prompt!
1. Endowment

**Endowment**

"Holy fucking _shit_ , dude. _Do you see this_?"

Boomer resists the urge to snatch the latest issue of _Townsville Tribune_ from Butch's tenacious clutch, but even as he forces himself to return to his routine of idle guitar plucking, he is unable to withhold wincing in anticipation of Brick's forthcoming reaction to the revelation. But, when it fails to arrive as predicted, he is surprised and abandons his beloved Fender Tim, and turns to confront him.

Brick's perpetual scowl has twisted into a simper, and his usually slanted-to-a-slit wine eyes were saucers and ogling. Butch continues to display the treasure in which he hath found - the black-and-white caption of Bubbles, as voluptuous as she has revealed to have become, in a vogueish set of beach attire in representation of the emboldened front-page title of, "The Powerpuff Girls' Summer Fashion Line Out!" He eventually manages a garbled response, frothy saliva having collected in his mouth as he'd drooled, to Butch's inquiry:

"You'd...you 'a hafta to be blind not ta see dat."


	2. Scandalized

**Scandalized**

In the City of Townsville...a scandal has reigned prevalent amongst the snooty socialites of Townsville, and, via Princess Morbucks' infamous PPG Hate and Scandal blog, has begun to trickle into the gossip of the middle-class youth which attend Pokey Oaks High School...

"Yeah, we should go with it," Butch persists, his gruff whine grating. He's rocking his infamous torn leather parka and toothy smile, and Buttercup her signature hood and sneaks. They're passing a charred blunt and gambling in the janitor's closet. "I mean, even as we're doin' this they're thinkin' we're fucking," he figures, and he slaps down his hand of jacks and queens on the carpeted floor. "Might as well."

Buttercup sucks and blows, her raven fringe choppy and stuck to her light skin with sweat. "It's a blunt, not your dick."

"They don't know that." His simper twists into a wicked grin and gravelly sniggers, erupting into chortles as she begins her struggle to denounce his claim. He continues, eventually, and by then she's resigned; but the sexual frustration is palpable and confronts her when he concedes: "But, y'know, I wouldn't mind that, like, _actually_."

Buttercup's flaring temper has dissipated and she's frozen; and Butch offers: "Now, isn't **that** scandalous?"


	3. Program

**Program**

Professor Utonium had been, as he usually is, busy in his subterranean laboratory. He was engaged in research regarding quantum physics - as he'd recently often been - preparing to teach a beginner's class at the Townsville Research Centre. That is when he realized, as he considered the basics of quantum mechanics and measurement, that the natural occurrence of age... _failed_ to occur in his girls. Sugar, spice, everything nice were the components that were, according to scientific studies even today, _essential_ in the production of the perfect little girls. Chemical X - revealed to serve as their lifeforce - was an unexpected and incidental inclusion, and the reason they possess their bug-eyed, freaky appearances and superpowers. He abandons his research, and forces the clutter accumulated upon his workstation off with a sweep across with his long arms, and opts for a leaf to scrabble on as he brainstorms.

Three hours, thirty-three minutes and six seconds later he discovers a possible solution and he's a mumbling madman as he furiously scratches it out.

"Implementing a program to incite growth... A _program_!"


	4. Unthinking

**Unthinking**

I don't want to think about it. So, I won't. I'll lay here and not think about what I don't want to. Because, I don't want to. And, it's there creeping at the edges of my mind and trying to pry itself inside but I won't let it because I don't want to think about that. I'll lay here and stare at the ceiling like I'm laying on the grass and not my bed, and it's the sky; because the sky is so pretty, an endless stretch of blue... _blue_. Your eyes are blue. No, I won't think about your eyes - those blue, no those... _just_ _those eyes_. Or any eyes, even. I'll think about the mattress beneath me and how it creaks if I even move a little and the color of the sheets. My... _blue_ sheets. But, blue makes makes me think of you so I won't think of my mattress or the sheets on it or the ceiling or the sky or... _anything_. Because _everything_ **always** leads to you and I don't want to think about you - _it_. _I don't want to think about it_. So I won't. So, I'll just lay here with my eyes closed so I don't see the ceiling or the sky or the sheets or your eyes or you. I'll just lay here like this...

Unthinking.


	5. Aging

**Aging**

The Professor was aging. He was bordering on seventy and with those Crow's feet burdening his beady eyes, wrinkles creasing his sagging skin, his resignation to a wheelchair and his head and his hairs white as wool, he managed to look even _older_. He required constant assistance in daily tasks, and as such, Blossom acquired him a nurse. Her name was Robyn Snyder and the Professor vaguely recalled her once. She had went to Pokey Oaks with his girls, and she had family problems and moved a lot. He managed to remember, and then forget again by nightfall. He'd spent that evening in his former laboratory, turned mancave, rolling cigars and reminiscing about the past. He'd developed the habit ironically in a hospital ward when Buttercup visited in her signature torn leather and denim and told him to live life to the fullest. He'd slept like a baby that night and when he woke up, he rose at dawn, singing Bubbles' coloring song and concluding to Robyn when she eventually sauntered in:

"I'm aged, not aging."


	6. Refugee

**Refugee**

Victims of the wars waged daily by the Powerpuff Girls, against monsters and criminals alike, huddle in their makeshift tents of dirty laundry and debris in the southeast suburbs of the City of the Townsville. They fight to ignite fires to provide warmth as winter descends, and sing Christmas songs in chorus in an attempt to restore the flames that once raged in their beady eyes. But, the reality of tomorrow continues to reign even as they conclude their carol, and incites a collective sigh.


	7. Silent Partner

**Silent Partner**

She doesn't make a noise when we fuck. When I fuck her, she keeps those pretty pink lips pursed and her pretty pink eyes closed. She rocks to my rhythm, 'cause I'm leading this horizontal dance, and our song is the slap of our sweaty bodies against each other and the creak of my abused bed. Her red hair cascades down her back like lava down a volcano when I'm done and she's getting ready to leave, sitting at the edge of the bed and slipping on her panties and pants and throwing on her shirt; and I run my hands through it and lie and say how I love her but I know she wouldn't stay, regardless if I even did. Because she never does.


	8. Unfriendly

**Unfriendly**

"Why are you so mean to me, Boomer?"

Bubbles alerts Boomer. He had been daydreaming about tits and ass as he served his first, previously set sentence of three after school detentions with the principal for a crime he **refuses** to admit to have commit... even despite the indisputable evidence against his denounces. The camera footage of him graffiting the teacher's lounge with crude caveman depictions of male sexual organs was _photoshopped_ and it was _not me, but Butch_ , he had urged. He prepares to drift into dreamland again, but suddenly decides to consider her for a moment, even against Brick's orders (or perhaps _in spite_ ), and with a cheesy smile, offers: "Maybe...I just don't like you, 'Bubs."

Bubbles makes a black look, but remains at her assigned post - the entrance of the principal's office. "What do you mean, you don't like me?"

"Maybe it's your hair," Boomer teases, and he fondles a curl of his goldilocks. Bubbles resists the immediate urge to cry but when he continues, the flood gates open.

"Or maybe it's just because you're _you_!"


	9. Never

**Never**

"Never."

Blossom's refusal to surrender flares HIM's infamous temper, and the hellfire encompassing this dark abyss seems to rage in his evil eyes. He snatches to pink puffy skirt of his signature tutu and screams in outrage - his voices a chorus of the eternally damned.


	10. Incineration

**Incineration**

"When you activate your laser eyes now, it might hurt a bit."

Bubbles recalls Professor's warning, prior to the initiation of this simulation, and seems to hesitate for a moment despite Blossom and Buttercup's insistent cries for assistance. The monster was a giant, with a reptilian's scales but a feline's claws, and a maw full of daggers. Blossom and Buttercup struggled in the monster's grasp, stuck.

"LASERS, BUBBLES! _LASERS_!"

Once she activated the recently upgraded lasers within her retinas, her pupils expand - eating the blue of her eyes - and birthing a red bar of pure energy to incinerate that which is within her current line of vision - the monster's arm. She screams but it cuts through the monster's scales and even sears the now revealed flesh to be irritated - the pain causing it to release her sisters on accident when he involuntary winces in response to it.

"Ow, that hurt!" The monster manages to bellow before the scenery and himself devolves to a series of complicated code and eventually even that fades as they return to reality.


	11. Parenting

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongParenting/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Don't speak to your father like that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He was stern, enunciating every syllable like one would angrily slam a door. The look on his face was unfamiliar to her; his lips lost in a flat line of skin and his eyes just barely slits. He was pointing to the red door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Or leave."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Buttercup slammed the red door shut screaming when she left./p 


End file.
